


In Love with A Psychic

by Anichibi



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy drags Sonic away a lot to tell him everything he's doing wrong, Amy tries to help Sonic, And pretty much anything to do with romance, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shameless Sonilver at it's finest, Silver isn't from the future here, Sonic is a hopeless bisexual, Sonic is really bad at flirting, it doesn't work, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Sonic, in his quest to do god-only-knows what, meets a certain grey hedgehog and is left as a helplessly lovestruck idiot in desperate need of romantic advice.





	1. The Day They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, welcome to Sonilver hell. This was actually somewhat inspired by a drawing by looniefrechie on Tumblr (who has some quality art btw). I had been planning to write something like this for a little while now and just now got around to it. i'm writing this instead of xzero angst be thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, welcome to Sonilver hell. This was actually somewhat inspired by a drawing by looniefrechie on Tumblr (who has some quality art btw). I had been planning to write something like this for a little while now and just now got around to it. i'm writing this instead of xzero angst be thankful.
> 
> Note: updated Silver's description to fit more into the design I wanted for him.

Well, today was the day Sonic would finally begin with his biggest mission to date.

Kiss 100 people.

Why, you may ask? Well, it's simple. He just wants to.

As he roamed the village, clipboard in hand, looking for his first victim, he saw a new face. A grey hedgehog who was entertaining some villagers by floating various things. His gloves looked dirty and his forearms were covered in cyan sports tape, which looked to be worn and dirty as well. His gloves had gold cuffs with a single cyan stripe running along the curve. His legs were decorated similarly to his arms. His boots were a dark grey with cyan accents and a white stripe running down to the toes of the boot, which were the same cyan hue as the other accents, and had similar cuffs as his gloves. They too were dirty and worn, as was the sports tape on his legs. He wore two bags, a shoulder bag that rested on his right, and a waist bag on his left. His bright gold irises were captivating, he thought.

The clipboard and pencil in his hands fell on the ground with a clatter, catching the boy's attention. He somehow lifted them off the ground and back into Sonic's open hands, the action accompanied by a soft smile. Immediately, Sonic crossed out the two zeros in 100 and the word people. His plans changed in an instant.

Kiss one boy 100 times.

After scribbling that on the paper attached to the clipboard, he walked over to the boy as casually as he could. "H-Hey there, haven't seen you around here before." _"HEY SONIC YA FUCKED UP."_ He cursed at himself for stuttering before returning his attention to the stranger in front of him. "You an adventurer or tourist something?"

"I guess you could call me an adventurer. I'm Silver."

"Sonic. Nice to meet you, Silver."

"Feeling's mutual, Sonic." Oh god, Sonic could tell he was falling. And he was falling _hard_. Keeping those thoughts at bay, the two began conversing before deciding to meet at Sonic's shack tomorrow. Sonic felt giddy. It was a nice feeling to have, really. It was the nice, sort of fuzzy feeling you get when you meet someone new. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How was the first chapter? Sorry it's so short, I wanted to continue but thought this would be better with chapters instead of being a oneshot like my other works. If you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a comment, it would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Cold Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver, being the nomad he is, owns very few things and is currently living with Tails. Mainly because Sonic's house is quite literally the least secure place in the world and Amy and Sticks are probably hell to live with. That also means he very rarely celebrates holidays.

-One week later-

Their first week of friendship had been going smoothly, but Sonic always found himself thinking about the things they'd do together. He kept telling himself to at least wait for the year to be over, something that wasn't too far off. Just two more weeks and the final Sunday of the year would be just around the corner. The two had even gone shopping together to get gifts for the others, seeing as Christmas was not that far off.

Sonic sighed, feeling the brunt of the cold in his shack. "I should really ask Tails to install a door here. And heat insulation." He muttered. It was cold enough for him to see his breath, and with nothing but a neckerchief and some sports tape to keep him warm (both of which were very insufficient in the warmth department), he was as cold as a popsicle fresh from the freezer. Not an enjoyable experience.

The communicator on his wrist went off, surprising him. He tapped the screen and saw it was Tails calling him. He picked up and returned to lounging in his hammock. "Yo, Tails. What do you need?"

"Um, Sonic?" The hedgehog shot up in the hammock, causing it to rock and him to fall out. The reason? That wasn't Tails voice. That was _Silver_. The grey hedgehog was quick to ask if he was okay upon hearing a thud. "Are you alright?! I didn't startle you or anything, did I?" He asked hastily. "I'm fine Silver, don't worry. I was just a bit surprised to hear you instead of Tails. So, what'd you call me up for?"

"Well, Amy brought over some Christmas movies and insisted we all watch them. She said something about it being a sort of tradition." Sonic groaned. "Yeah, that sounds right. She always brings the same stuff. I'd come but I'm not stepping outside."

"Why's that?"

"I...don't exactly own a coat or a sweatshirt...or any clothes, for that matter." Sonic rubbed the back of his head in obvious embarrassment. "Really?! How have you survived this long?" Silver openly expressed his shock, embarrassing Sonic even further. With a sigh, Silver spoke. "I'll be there in a bit with a sweatshirt for you. We can buy one for you some other time. You'll just have to borrow one of mine for now. See you soon."

Roughly three minutes passed when Silver arrived. "I'm always surprised at how empty it is in here compared to the other's homes. You should really decorate or something." Silver said as he entered. "Anyway, here, put this on." Silver handed him a cyan sweatshirt with a white fur trim, nothing too fancy or flashy. Sonic gave him a confused look. Silver, who had obviously gotten the questioning look before, replied, "Relax, it's faux fur."

Sonic took it and slipped it on. It was fairly thick, and he was internally grateful for it's warmth. Not to mention it smelled like the the grey hedgehog, just a bit. "Thanks, Silv." Sonic noticed the strange look on Silver's face in response to the nickname he had just given him. "Sorry, do you not want me to call you that? It's fine if you don't." Silver was quick to shake his head. "No, it's fine! I don't mind." A hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Alright then. Let's get going."

Silver couldn't hold back the smile that formed. This day was full of firsts for him. He was actually spending the holidays with people who considered him a friend, for crying out loud!

The two arrived at Tails' house not long after. Once inside, Sonic immediately grabbed a blanket and plopped down on the couch, Silver sitting next to him. Silver didn't seem to mind that the blue hedgehog was practically living in his sweatshirt at the moment. The others took notice. "Isn't that Silver's sweatshirt?" Amy asked. "Sonic's just borrowing it." Silver replied.

"Make sure you get it back. Last time he borrowed something from me, I didn't get it back for half a year." Tails yelled from the kitchen. "Well maybe you shouldn't trust me with a volleyball unless you want it in a tree for six months, Tails." Sonic replied. "It wouldn't have gotten stuck there if Knuckles was there to block it like he was supposed to." Amy added, glaring at the red echidna. "What? Sticks was distracting me!" Sticks didn't respond, simply yelling and throwing her boomerang at Knuckles and hitting him square in the head. "Ow!"

The fox came to the others with hot chocolate for everyone, six cups on a tray, much to Sonic's delight. "Sweet! Thanks, buddy." Sonic was quick to take one, the others following suit. "Thanks for letting me join you all for the holidays. Really." Silver couldn't express just how much this meant to him

"Don't mention it, bud." Sonic patted the other's back. The smile Silver gave him in response made his heart skip a beat. Oh yeah, this boy's definitely taken his heart.

After the first movie, Sonic was already out cold, his head resting on Silver's shoulder. The grey hedgehog's face was growing redder by the minute and the others quick to notice. "Awwww, you guys are so cute together! Oh, right, Sonic hasn't made the first move yet." Amy muttered that last part to herself. Sonic would _definitely_ not appreciate Amy confessing for him. "What?" Silver heard a bit of the muttered statement. "Nothing! Don't worry about it."

Silver shrugged it off, instead looking at the blue hedgehog leaning on him. He took the blanket that had been over his lap and covered himself with it as well. His drowsiness had begun to catch up and he passed out, and they slept like that for the rest of the night.

What nobody knew was that they had been holding hands under the blanket the whole time, even after Sonic woke up two hours later telling everyone to be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 12:30 so please excuse any grammatical errors (not that there should be since I usually proofread)


	3. Christmas Gifts

Sonic walked to Tails' house, a bag in each hand. The bags had everyone's presents, Amy's and Sticks' were in one bag, while the other had Knuckles', Tails', and Silver's. Instead of buying a coat for Sonic, Silver had given him the sweatshirt he borrowed from him the other day. Not that he had any problems with it.

Sonic arrived at Tails' house, the faint glow of various colored lights through the window catching his eye. He admired the way Tails had decorated the house, with lights spiraling down the roof and the last few lights hanging off the roof and plugged into an outlet. Tails' simple style of decorating was just as breathtaking as those that went all out with their own decorations.

Sonic put down one of the bags he was holding and knocked on the door. It opened not long after and he was greeted by Tails. "Hey, Sonic. We were waiting for you." Sonic walked in past Tails, who had moved to let him in. He removed the presents from the bags, putting them in a neat pile under the tree, which the group had decorated themselves. Sonic had to hand it to Sticks, she was really good when it came to handmade ornaments. Sticks' ornaments were mostly made of junk like bent springs and broken wood, but she managed to make them look rather nice. Amy's were mostly origami, and mostly paper cranes. She said that if you folded 1000 paper cranes, your wish would come true. It was definitely something Amy would do, and the cranes added a special charm to the tree, so Sonic couldn't really complain.

Tails' were all lights that he had made himself. Some of the lights he had even designed to change colors. Sonic would've thought he had bought them from the store had he not seen him make them himself. Knuckles' ornaments were just things he had bought at the store. Sonic couldn't blame him. Knuckles wasn't the best when it came to craftsmanship, after all. Silver's, while far and few between, were apparently things he had found on his adventures. A gem here, a fancy stone there, all things he turned into ornaments. The way the gems reflected light was Sonic's definition of breathtaking.

Sonic's ornaments were cross-stitched. Amy had him take classes with her and, while he at first didn't enjoy the classes, he had grown to love doing it, and it was a fun way for him to pass the time (well, besides running, of course). He had made an ornament of each of them dressed all festive and such, along with presents and wreaths and other Christmas related things.

Sonic looked over the presents, and it was easy to tell who the presents were from just by the color of the paper. Amy's were pink with a ribbon on top that represented the color of the recipient. Tails' were yellow with simple white striped patterns, Knuckles' were red and poorly wrapped, but still hid the present well. Silver's were cyan, and Sticks' were ghetto wrapped, mostly in sweaters.

"So, since Sonic is here, let's go ahead and open our presents, shall we?" Amy gestured to the presents. Knuckles picked up his gift from Sonic first. "It's pretty heavy, Sonic. What's in it?" He asked. "Telling you what's in it defeats the purpose of wrapping paper, Knux. Go ahead and open it!" Knuckles tore up the paper, leaving behind a box full of comic books Sonic no longer read. "Whoa, where'd you get these?!" He exclaimed, looking through them in amazement. Knuckles loved comics, and seeing so many in a single box was a bit surprising. Even better, they were in excellent condition. Some even seemed to be untouched. "It's my old collection. I've sort of grown out of them so I figured that maybe you would like them." Knuckles ruffled Sonic's quills, a big smile on his face. "Thanks, Sonic!" Sonic couldn't fight the smile forming on his face. "No problem, Knux. No problem."

Sonic watched his other friends open their presents, each giving him a big smile and a thank you, when finally it was Silver's turn. Silver actually had two presents, one in a small cardboard box and one that was wrapped in the blue wrapping paper he had used for the other presents. "Why'd you get me two things when you got everyone else one?" Silver asked. "Well, they're meant to go together. Go ahead, open one." Silver opened the box first. Inside was a camera with a strap that appeared to be handmade. It had a gold and cyan striped pattern, similar to the cuffs Silver wore. The clips on the end were metal and were similar to the kind of clip one would find on a keychain or a backpack hanger. The camera itself was an instant camera and had two places on either side meant for the clips of a strap, and the clips were already attached. A charger was in the box as well, a piece of velcro wrapped around the bundled up cord. "Hey, Sonic, did you make this strap yourself?" Silver asked, looking closer at the details. The other half was plain black, suggesting it was simply a strap Sonic had bought to design. "Well, Amy _did_ helped me a bit." Sonic replied sheepishly. "Well, why'd you get me a camera? Not that I don't like it!" Silver quickly added that last part in case his tone implied he wasn't happy with the gift. He was absolutely thrilled to be able to take pictures and share them with his friends. "Open the other present and you'll see why."

Silver glanced up from the camera in his hands to Sonic before putting it down and picking up the other present. It was big, but still small enough to fit in his shoulder bag. He tore off the paper to find a journal. It was a simple journal with a hard leather cover, nothing too special, except for the cyan and gold lines running along the top and bottom of the cover, likely Amy's handiwork. It was fairly thick, easily about 300 pages, so there was no way he'd blow through it anytime soon. He skimmed through the pages. They were each blank. The inside cover confirmed his estimate, as it said there were 350 pages in total. Silver looked up from the journal in his hands to Sonic's nervous smile. Sonic had no clue if he actually liked it or not.

Silver's attention returned to the journal. It made him feel incredibly happy. He could use it however he wanted, as a travel log, or a photo album, anything. Tears pricked his eyes. This was the first Christmas he's had in a long while, and to get such great gifts like this? Just having people to spend it with was a gift on its own. Knowing these people genuinely enjoyed his company and cared enough to get things for him was enough to make him cry.

Sonic took notice of the tears forming in the other's eyes and was immediately concerned. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Silver hugged Sonic in response, the journal still in hand. "I love it. Thanks, Sonic." Silver whispered, his voice shaking. Sonic hugged back. Knowing Silver was so happy that he actually cried was a pleasing thought.

Silver backed out of the hug and picked up the camera, placing the journal down. "I think we should take this camera for a test drive." He smiled, wiping away the rest of his tears. "I'm assuming you charged it went you took it out of the box?"

"Of course. I figured you'd want to use it as soon as possible."

"Then let's get everyone together for a group photo." Sonic nodded. He rounded everyone up while Silver propped up the camera. Once everyone was gathered, he adjusted the camera so everyone was in the frame and timed it so he could get in it as well. Quickly, he ran over between Sonic and Amy in front. Knuckles was in the back, while Sticks and Tails were on the sides. Knuckles, without warning, bent down and hugged the group, surprising them. The whole group was smiling like idiots when the camera went off. The photo printed and landed on the ground. Silver, after escaping Knuckles' grip, picked it up and watched the photo develop. The colors slowly filled in, the various hues slowly filling up the black square. The others watched too, seeing Silver's face morph into a smile once the photo had fully developed.

Yeah, this was definitely a Christmas he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was rushed, I wanted to go over everyone's gifts from Sonic and their reactions but I was worried that I wouldn't be able to finish this in time. So here's list of the things they got  
> Amy = an origami set  
> Sticks = a handmade seashell necklace he spent literal days trying to put together  
> Tails = a robot he found that he figure Tails would want to tinker with


	4. Stress and Strain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short and long overdue. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

Sonic didn't know where he was. It was dark and cramped and there were too many people in here and _god_ he wanted out _now_. Tails was on his left, while Knuckles and Silver were on his right. Silver was more behind him and pressing him against... whatever they were in. They all woke up gradually, but it didn't put Sonic's mind at ease. He moved around, his breath increasingly getting faster. "Let me out! Let me out! Sonic pounded against the sides of the trap, screaming desperately for help. He moved all over, banging on the walls of their small cage in a desperate attempt to escape. He was beginning to hyperventilate

His panicked actions were cut short when Knuckles grabbed him and held him in place. "Calm down, Sonic! What's the matter?" Sonic's eyes darted around the small space, trying to look for a door or a hatch or _anything_ that even looked remotely like an exit. His eyes fell on Silver's concerned gaze. Sonic was still hyperventilating. Silver rested his hand firmly on the other's shoulder. "Sonic, relax. Take deep breaths and try to calm down." The gold irises fixed on Sonic never faltered. Sonic closed his eyes and did as Silver told. His heartbeat slowed as he took deep breaths, and his tense shoulders relaxed. Once his breathing returned to a normal speed, he opened his eyes. "Thanks, Silv. I really needed that."

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Tails asked. Sonic, despite having calmed down quite a bit, was still visible scared. Silver may not have noticed, but Tails noticed pretty quickly. "I could break the wall." Knuckles suggested. "No. If this is one of Eggman's traps, he would've thought of that possiblity. We have to think of something else."

"Maybe I can do something? I could try to split this thing open. I mean, it feels like this was sealed together." Silver said as he ran his fingers across a small gap between one side of the capsule and the other. It was too small to fit anything through it, but it was likely that it could be pulled apart with enough force. "Well, it's worth a shot, right?" Tails shrugged. Silver bit his lip. "This will take a lot of energy, but we don't really have any other options. I'll have to deal with the headaches that'll come with it, but at the very least we can get out of here."

The walls of the capsule gave off a cyan glow as Silver began forcing them apart. The capsule groaned as it was slowly pulled apart. Silver started whimpering before he gave out, the glow fading as he fell against the wall. He yelped and pressed his hand against his forehead, eyes screwed shut. "Silver!" Sonic shuffled over to the other, his arm behind his back and his hand gripping his shoulder.

Silver was struggling to focus his sight on anything. Everything was blurry and his head was pounding. But he couldn't give up now. He wasn't going to allow himself to give up. He tried again, the gap between the two sides of the capsule growing bigger. Eventually it was big enough to fit a hand through. He stopped as it felt like a knife just stabbed itself into his head, groaning in pain. He could barely make out anything that was happening. "Knuckles! Try and get it opened the rest of the way!" A voice ordered. His hearing was too muffled to understand anything. His body felt weak and his thoughts were blank. Just as the capsule was opened fully, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter I'll be introducing another character, so if you're interested, go ahead and hit that subscribe button! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So! How was the first chapter? Sorry it's so sorry, I wanted to continue but thought this would be better with chapters instead of being a oneshot like my other works. If you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a comment, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
